


Winter Vacation

by captainamergirl



Series: Life in Port Charles [7]
Category: Port Charles
Genre: 2 part, F/M, Loved these 2, classic PC, especially the first version of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Lovin' on the lifts.
Relationships: Joe Scanlon/Karen Wexler
Series: Life in Port Charles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1220105





	1. Chapter 1

** Winter Vacation **   
  
“You really expect me to go down there?” Joe asked with wide eyes as he and Karen stood at the base of the summit.   
  
“Uh huh,” Karen said, sliding her arm through his, the one not holding onto two skis. “You’re not scared are you?”   
  
“Hell no,” Joe said. “Are you?”   
  
“No. I have been skiing before so its old hat for me,” she said and squeezed his lanky arm as they began walking towards the ski lift. The line moved up quickly, all too quickly, and soon they were led to a seat on a lift. Joe swallowed over the lump in his throat. He wasn’t going to tell Karen on their very first trip together that he was scared of heights so he just took a seat and shifted anxiously. She dropped down beside him. They put on their skis and in no time the lift began to climb to the top of the mountain.   
  
“This is going to be so much fun,” Karen enthused. “I am glad we picked Vale for our trip and not Hawaii after all.”   
  
“Oh yeah,” Joe said. Cause who liked warm weather, beaches that ran on as far as the eye could see, hot sand to curl your toes in, tiki huts and all kinds of coconut beverages? He thought. Aloud he said, “I much prefer this.”   
  
Karen squeezed his hand as the lift inched higher. “Joe, don’t be afraid.”   
  
She could always read him like a book and he hated it in that moment. He wanted to appear strong and brave to her - not like a puny, scared little boy.   
  
“I’m not … too afraid,” he finally said. “I’ve just never been skiing before and I can imagine breaking all my bones, slamming into a tree and sustaining head trauma so bad that I lapse into a coma or am pronounced brain dead and –“   
  
Karen laughed, the high, rich sound bursting his paranoid rambling. “You’re going to be fine. I mean, we practiced with the ski instructor …”   
  
“Oh you mean Hans who had his hands all over you?” Joe asked. Truthfully he had been so busy glaring at Hans for touching Karen every chance he got that he had missed the entire lecture on the finer art of skiing.   
  
“Are you jealous?” Karen asked.   
  
“Should I be?” Joe returned with his first smile of the day. He sighed. “You are right though. How bad can this possibly be? I mean, it will be over quick.”   
  
“Exactly. It’s not like we’re going to be stuck up here all day.”   
  
Almost on cue with Karen saying that, the lift came to a jolting stop. Joe felt himself thrown forward and was surprised the railing didn’t completely give way under his weight. He jumped back in his seat and looked at Karen whose hazel eyes were wide. “Did I just jinx us?” she asked.   
  
“Yeah, I think so.” Joe held onto the side of the lift and looked down. Big mistake. Right away, his vision started swimming before his eyes and he felt nauseous. They were miles and miles from the safety of the ground. “Oh Jesus,” he said, looking upwards but still feeling vertigo eating away at him.   
  
“Don’t look down, Joe, never look down,” Karen said.   
  
“How long as we going to be trapped up here?” Joe asked.   
  
Karen shrugged. “The hell if I know.” She looked at him. “Are you mad?”   
  
“About what? Hanging in midair, suspended thousands of feet in the air,” Joe said facetiously.   
  
“Well you can’t blame me for that but if I would have agreed to Hawaii we’d be sitting on a gorgeous beach right now sipping mai tais and getting tans. I’d totally be laying out nude.”   
  
“Hmm that’s a nice thought,” Joe agreed and he sighed. “Look, it’s alright. At least if we die, we will die together.”   
  
Karen smirked and rested her head on his shoulder. “Now that is a truly comforting thought.”   
  
XoXoXo   
  
“Brrrr its cold,” Karen said twenty minutes later. They were still sitting in the exact same spot as before, their feet dangling in the air. They heard people behind them bitching and moaning about the cold too but they were all stuck for however long it took to get the damn machine working again.   
  
“Yeah I am freezing. Frostbite is kicking in. Maybe hypothermia. I expect all my extremities to amputate themselves in a matter of moments,” Joe said.   
  
“It’s fun being stranded with another doctor,” Karen said facetiously.   
  
“Seriously, we have to warm up somehow,” Joe insisted.   
  
“Got any ideas?” Karen asked.   
  
“Anything will do at this point,” Joe said.   
  
Karen got a naughty twinkle in her eye then. “What are you thinking?” Joe asked, feeling excited in spite of himself.   
  
“We’ll get warm the old-fashioned way,” she said and reached across him and settled her hand on his manhood.   
  
“Karen, seriously? What if the people ahead of us turn around?” Joe’s blood was already humming though at the thought of her massaging his manhood.   
  
“Live a little, Joe,” she said and began to rub his dick through the fabric of his thick pants.   
  
“Oh fuck,” he said. “You’re warming me up now. Big time.” He looked deeply into Karen’s eyes as she began to pump him and rub him until he felt an explosion of warmth in the crotch of his pants.   
  
He sagged against the back of the lift. “Oh shit…”   
  
“That good?” Karen asked.   
  
“Better,” Joe said. “I guess I’d better return the favor.”   
  
Karen nodded. “It’s only fair. My extremities are cold too, after all.”   
  
Joe forgot the height they were at for the moment as he turned a bit in his bucket seat to work open the buttons of her snow pants. “Joe,” she giggled as his hand went to the hem of her long johns.   
  
“Karen, friction is the quickest way to get warm,” he said. He was aching to touch her, as much as she wanted to be touched.   
  
“Alright,” she agreed. “Do it.”   
  
He nodded and slipped his hand in the lining of her warm woolen bottoms. “Ohhhh,” she purred as his fingers found her slit. “Ohhhh yes,” she murmured as he pried open the tight pussy lips and began to work two digits up inside of her.   
  
“Are my hands cold?” Joe asked.   
  
“Not anymore,” Karen said as she sagged against him and let him thrust in and out of her lightly. “Oh god I am floating away. I am moving so high,” she said happily.   
  
“Karen we  _are_ moving,” Joe said and with his free hand gestured as they started to inch closer to the mountaintop. “We’ll have to finish this later.”   
  
“No I need to cum, Joe, so bad!” Karen cried out. “Make me cum NOW!”   
  
Joe nodded and added a third finger to the mix. He began to pinch and massage the little bud inside of her until she was panting. “Ohhh god I’m so close!”   
  
“We’re about to be tossed to our deaths here,” Joe said as he looked between her and the mountaintop which was mere feet in front of them.   
  
“I’m almost there, Joe. I will die happy…”   
  
“Fine,” Joe said and worked her clit so hard that she was screaming out in pleasure then. “You’re going to cause an avalanche!” He said with a smile as she threw back her head and gave into the waves of warmth washing all over her body.   
  
“I came,” Karen announced happily just as the lift stopped. Her legs were like noodles though and he had to pick her up from the seat along with their skis. Soon enough they were standing on the mountaintop.   
  
“Ahhh, Joe, that was so good,” she marveled. “Now we need to ski down… First person to the bottom has to give the other oral!”   
  
Joe smirked and immediately jumped down the slope, screaming after him, “See you at the bottom!”


	2. Chapter 2

** Part 2 **   
  
“You sure hauled ass down that mountain at lightning-speed,” Karen marveled as they returned their skis and walked towards the lodge together.   
  
“You said the first person to the bottom gets head.”   
  
Karen rolled her eyes. “I remember perfectly.” She slipped her hand in his. “I guess I owe you. You were willing to risk certain death to get me off after all.”   
  
“And don’t you forget it,” Joe teased as he leaned over and kissed her. They stopped in the doorway of the lodge and she rose up on her tiptoes to return his kiss. She was getting all hot and bothered just kissing him. Joe always did that to her, like no one else. She jutted her tongue into his mouth and their tongues dueled for dominance until a woman cleared her throat loudly, and then muttered “take it to the bedroom.”   
  
Karen found it funny and she and Joe burst into laughter. They stepped aside to let the boxy woman pass by. “After you,” Joe said to the woman with a sweeping bow. She gave them a dirty look and then walked past them.   
  
“She said we should take it to the bedroom,” Joe said with a twinkle in his cocoa-colored eyes.   
  
Karen rolled her eyes again in return. “You really want that blowjob huh?”   
  
“Yep,” Joe said, rocking on his heels. “So can we go upstairs to our room now? The warm sheets are calling to me.”   
  
“I just bet they are,” Karen said and feigned annoyance but she knew Joe knew that she didn’t mind giving him oral sex, as long as he reciprocated most times of course.   
  
Joe tugged her towards the elevator and they got on, being sandwiched between a bevy of screaming, cranky kids. Joe smirked at Karen and she stuck her tongue out at him and scrunched up her face until he burst out laughing. One of the best things about being with Joe is that they could be completely silly together. She genuinely loved everything about him, even his temper, cause it was just sexy. But she would be hard-pressed to tell him because she didn’t want the head on his shoulders to swell to epic proportions.   
  
They reached the seventh floor and fought their way through the crowd to climb off the elevator before the doors slammed shut. Joe nearly lost his left leg in the process but they emerged finally, swinging arms back and forth as they walked down the hall.   
  
Joe slipped the keycard out of his pocket and shoved it eagerly into the door. Karen walked in ahead of him and he pulled her back against him as he shut the door with his left hip. She could feel how excited he was already and she smiled. “Is that a cinnamon stick in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?” She asked, leaning back and rubbing her ass against his manhood.   
  
Joe laughed. “What do cinnamon sticks have to do with anything?”   
  
“It’s what I had in my coffee this morning while you were still snoozing – naked might I add.”   
  
“Okay …” Joe kissed her right temple and they held each other for a moment, just being, before Karen whirled around and grasped the front of his jacket. “Okay off with your clothes.”   
  
“Yours too,” Joe said. “I want to see your tits bouncing while you suck on me.”   
  
“Demanding much?” She joked but she nodded. “Alright let’s crank up the heater and then get busy.”   
  
Joe didn’t have to be asked twice. He started disrobing as did Karen. They shivered as they looked at each other’s nude, hard bodies and then Karen was shoving Joe towards the bed. “You get comfortable. I’ll turn on the heater.”   
  
“Friction will warm us up faster,” Joe joked.   
  
“Shut up and lay still,” Karen returned with a teasing smile. She went to the heater and put it on medium since she knew Joe was right. They would be sweating in no time.   
  
She shimmied her bare body back over to the bed as he watched her with a gorgeous grin on his face. She climbed onto the bed beside him and rubbed her pussy against his thigh. He growled deep and guttural in his throat. She then reached out and spread his legs wide enough to climb between them. He bucked on the bed in anticipation. “Hold your horses,” Karen said as she leaned down and began to plant butterfly-soft kisses on his right thigh, leading a lipsticked trail up to his dick. She lightly puffed out her lips and then began to lick and suck the tip of his member as he arched up on the bed. Her hands came to grasp his shaft and she took more and more of him into her mouth until his mushroomed head was bumping the back of her throat. She bobbed on his dick while moving her hands to either of his balls and pumping them with her little fists. He was rock-hard between her parted lips but she felt him enlarging still more. He was going to erupt any minute and lord, it was would be a geyser for sure…   
  
His hands snaked to her tiny shoulders and he gripped them almost painfully between his fingers. Karen sucked and teased and even nibbled on his dick before she felt him explode in her mouth, her name tearing from his lips. “Karrrrrrrren, oh fuck, oh fuck!”   
  
She finally popped up between his legs and rested her chin on his hard abdomen. She licked her lips. “Hmm, how was that?”   
  
“Amazing!” Joe said. “You are amazing, Karen Wexler. I love you.”   
  
“You only love me for my blow job talents.”   
  
He smirked. “Oh that’s only  _part_ of what I love about you.” He reached out and pulled her on top of him, running his semi-hard dick against her slit. “I also love these babies,” he said, squeezing her breasts. “And these,” he slipped his hands down her back until he was cupping her ass cheeks in his large hands. His hand slid around between them then and slipped his fingers down to her tight hole. “And I really love this.” He buried his fingers up to the knuckle inside of her womanhood much the same way he had on the slopes. Karen felt herself coming undone and quickly too.   
  
She panted out, “Inside of me, Joe. I want you inside of me when I cum.”   
  
Joe nodded and smiled, kissing her before positioning himself at her entrance. He drove up into her, hard as a rock once again. She gripped his arms, digging her nails into the flesh there, as she began to slam herself repeatedly down on his shaft. They rode out a succession of electric orgasms together and then collapsed back onto the bed, Karen tucked against his chest.   
  
“Ohmigod that was …” Karen was at a loss for words.   
  
“Fucking fabulous for starters,” Joe offered as he ran his fingertips lightly over her puckered tits.   
  
“Yes.” Karen kissed him and stroked his face. “I bet you’re glad we came to Vale after all.”   
  
“Oh hell yes. We’re coming back here again really soon, right?” He asked eagerly.   
  
She nodded. “The sooner, the better.”   
  
THE END


End file.
